Makoto
Makoto is a main protagonist of the Wonderland series. As of season four, there isn't much known about him, but he seems to know that something twisted and dark is unfolding in Ikebukuro. He doesn't remember much about himself except that he was married. Appearance and Personality Appearance Makoto has short black messy hair and is blind. Personality Initially, Makoto is coward with dark secrets in his mind. Everyone seems to want to drag him back into the game. The Tandeki Group want him to play along for their twisted goals while Michiko Hiroi wants him to stop it. Makoto just wants to be left alone in his dark, silent world. However, that might not be possible due to the game starting up around him again. In the past, it upset Makoto that he could never make enough money to support his family. He sometimes wouldn't eat so that Hya-chan could eat. When his wife would ask why he watched her eat, Makoto would lie and say that he already ate. He didn't enjoy relying on their neighbor to help them. It hurt when his beloved wife said that she was proud of him trying to support them. Back Story Makoto has lived with his girlfriend, Evie, for three years. However in every halo one of the Wonderland series, it has been shown that he was close to an unnamed woman, possibly Hyacinth Girl. He told her a ghost story that he made up in Waking Up in Wonderland. Makoto visited the woman in the hospital after she had collapsed and learned that she was pregnant with his child in Wonderland Carnival. He even took out to the river in the countryside in the deep night to show her fireflies in Happy Wonderland. It was revealed in "Hya-chan" of Deep Blue Wonderland, he and Hyacinth Girl had a son who died when he was ten months old in an accident. His wife became so depressed that she pretended that the child was still alive by Christmas. Worried that she would hurt herself, Makoto turned to Hyacinth Girl's church in hopes they would "snap her out" of her depression. When that backfired, he had her committed to Chou Mori Institution. In "Family" of Wonderland Chaos, Makoto worked a string of odd jobs, but never held down a stable job. Before he turned eighteen, he dropped out of high school. Due his lack of education and knowledge of any other language, he chances of getting a job were limited. Sometimes, he would bring home little presents for his wife. He wished that he made more money to support his family. Sometimes, he didn't eat just so that Hya-chan and their son would eat. Hya-chan is okay with having not much money. In "Institution" of Caged Wonderland, Makoto goes to visit Hya-chan in Chou Mori in April 1987. He had been fighting with himself whether to get her out or not. Judging by the way that lobby and day room look, Makoto starts to have worries. The receptionist's apathetic behavior makes it worst. He waits until the director of the institution came to take him to his wife. Makoto and Hya-chan meet up. She tells him that she is fine, but Kitano makes her concerned. Makoto promises her that he will take her home. He's reluctant to go home without her. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Makoto is the nameless man first introduced in the series. He sits around the apartment that he shares with Evie. He is only at ease when she is near. Later when Evie sells Apartment 27 in the Kinko Sekai Apartment complex, Makoto forces him tell him everything about the sell. When she does tell him the details, he breaks down and has a seizure prompting his girlfriend to call the hospital. While in the hospital, Junko breaks into his room and torments him. Distorted Wonderland Makoto dreams about a pair of hands stabbing him in the chest. He doesn't know who they belong to, but he knows that the owner is apologizing to him as he is getting stabbed. In reality, he panics as Evie brags about selling apartment 27 in Kinko Sekai Apartments. Makoto also remembers a pair of bright red stockings as Junko continues to torment while he is in the hospital. He still has nightmares when Evie is not near him. Makoto feels better when she decides to stay with him for the whole day on one of her visits. Towards the end of the season, he becomes aware that he isn't alone in his hospital room. Wonderland Carnival Makoto still seems to suffer from his own mind. Michiko tries to enlist his help to stop Tandeki again, but he refuses out of fear. When Anri Sonohara opens the box in Junko's office in Raira Academy and says the name Makoto, Makoto starts to remember his name and is no longer mute. He tells Evie a little bit about himself when she gets home. It surprises them both that he can talk again. She thought that he was faking it, but reveals that he wasn't. Makoto thought that he sold his voice to stop the Wasteland, but it was starting over again. In the season finale, he reveals that he thinks he's married. Happy Wonderland Makoto remembers that he was married. Evie presses him to tell her more about his wife out of jealousy. All that he remembers about his wife is that he called her "Hyacinth Girl" because she smelt like hyacinths, she wore red stockings on Sundays, and that she was Catholic. Makoto doesn't remember her name or know if she is still alive or not. These memories may be triggered when he overheard Izaya talking to Noriko. Deep Blue Wonderland Michiko asks Makoto to help her stop Tandeki again, but he refuses. She gets mad and asks if he was going to run away. Makoto freezes and clings to Evie when she returns home. He can already feel that the first gate has been opened. Caged Wonderland Michiko makes contact with Makoto again to stop the apocalypse game. He still doesn't want to for fear that they will "drag" her back in. Michiko says that it's too late and they already have. Makoto draws his knees to his chest and asks what he needs to do. Devil's Wonderland Noriko approaches Makoto talking to him about not eating enough before becoming confused. Evie hurries him off but the damage may have started to get worse. Relationships Hyacinth Girl Hyacinth Girl is suggested to be Makoto's wife. As of right now, it appears that he deeply loves her, but he can't seem to remember much about her. Evie Main Article: Evie Evie is Makoto's girlfriend. There doesn't seem to be much love between them, but he finds comfort in her from the darkness in his mind. When she is near, Makoto can calm down and not think. Junko Nakahara Main Article: Junko Nakahara Junko taunted Makoto back "Hospital" of Waking Up in Wonderland. She playfully tried to shove a hypodermic needle into his mouth before pulling it out again and again. Tandeki Group Main Article: Tandeki Group Makoto fears the Tandeki Group and wants to be left alone. But they seem to want to drag him back into their games. Michiko Hiroi Main Article: Michiko Hiroi Michiko is trying to push him to re-join her in stopping Tandeki from playing out their game again. But, Makoto is too tried and afraid to try and do anything. Still, Michiko won't give up on him. Trivia * Makoto narrates most of the Wasteland poems. (Leda narrates poem II, "Leda".) * Makoto doesn't get a name until Wonderland Carnival. * Makoto makes his first appearance in Tea Leaves and Gold Pins, making him the first character to crossover between series. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human